gojiratheking_blogfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gojiratheking/Why I Disabled My Discord
Okay - for the record this isn't about us banning discord from being linked to on here or anything like that. The Reason for that was made way before I disabled the discord account and had to do with discord's partnership program and it's related bots, even though that mostly happens on subreddits, youtubers and streamers I made that rule just to be sure they wouldn't show up. It's also not related to any discord-related stuff or arguments from The Roleplay Grid Site about discord. Now, Onto the point of this blog. Well, I had one day asked gallibon why the hell I kept seeing discord everywhere and what it is and some days after, I joined it. Around that time alot of videos I watched had discord "invitations" placed in the middle. In Addition to the videos, various forums I was visiting at the time had some users talking about it and how good it was, some even going as far to say it's better then other services like teamspeak, skype and even old clients such as IRC, and made me ask alot of confused questions about it...for example "Jesus Christ, is this thing really that good?" - I Seriously doubt that they have ever used IRC to draw A Fair Comparison to Discord, and most comparisons to IRC ignored the fact there are several IRC Channels under different IPs, URLs and Adminship all independant from each-other but whatever that's not important this isn't A IRC vs Discord blog or some other shit like that. So Some Days later I joined it like I said, and it was less then stellar. There wasn't any arguments or anything like that, but I wasn't having A Fun Time Hanging out on there. I set-up my own server as A Start. All This was before I made this wiki, by the way. At First The Discord Server was for My Youtube Account but It wasn't until later that both the discord creation and wiki creation would play A Part in Each-other, To Which I decided on rebranding the discord to be A Discord for The Wiki. Albit, the discord was more jokingly then serious even prior to being linked to this wiki and had various joke names for moderation staff, rooms and otherwise I.E "Meme Police" for Admins. So, Here's where the problems rose from. I joined johnosfirewalker, A Good Friend of Mine's server since I had been out of contact with him for 3 years at that point and I didn't want to preform internet necromancy on his wiki just to reach him again (Also Happens to be why I have my blogs on here and not there). I had also joined SquirrelMonkey, A Youtuber I like's server. The Problems were that very little conversation took place and that the service hadn't done anything new to me. With my own server I felt like I had even less management options and control compared to this wiki's chat. I Couldn't make A Theme for it that'd look consist with this wiki, I didn't install any bots besides they really don't provide any sort of use beyond ease of mind and using them to fill in for staff is really A Basic layer of security and incredibly easy to bypass, and for all the features it boasts I've seen it all done before on other services like IRC, Skype, Wikia's chats, Teamspeak and even shit like AIM lmfao. This is just my opinion, but it felt like all the praise I shall of it was just parroting the "It's time to ditch Skype and TeamSpeak" text from typing the discord site's URL for the first time. I also wasn't having A Fun Time with the community, since there was no conversations kicking off when I was around and some of the least active chatroom services I was on I could get something going, but apparently no matter what I did nothing interesting ever happened and it was just quiet. You could say it was....boring. I know it has voicechat and emojis and all that crap, but I've seen and used it all before and I don't really find voice-chat useful unless I need it like for playing games with discord in the background since that's easier then having to open the window, but in every other case I really don't need it. so with my incredibly high boredom, dissapointment that it wasn't what people kept saying it was (atleast to me) and what I felt like was my lack of control over my own server I deleted the server and disabled my discord. Overall, My Experience on Discord was all-around boring, just unfun, and the massive disagreements with all the praise I shall of it. I just found it so overhyped to the point it made the whole thing unappealing (that’s the same feeling I get for Game Of Thrones, too) and it's lack of anything interesting or new to me made me stray away from it. It was just another generic chatroom to me. Damn Shame Really, maybe if the hype for it wasn't so large it raised my expectations too high I would probably have liked it more. As A Sidenote, I haven't deleted my discord account but simply disabled it so that in the (highly unlikely) outcome that I potentially return everything will be set-up already. Category:Blog posts